


Twelfth Day- Most Magical

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: 12 Days of Chuck [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Twelfth Day- Most Magical

You hated to admit it, but you were actually looking forward to Christmas. Part of you was afraid if you said it out loud that something would happen. Something would come along, snatching away your happiness. This way, if you kept it to yourself, you could hold onto this feeling.

Christmas morning came along, and it was snowing outside. You woke up to seeing fluffy white puffs falling past your window. Slipping out of bed, you were in one of Chuck’s shirts and a pair of underwear. You stretched before putting your hair up. “Babe?” You called out, moving towards the living room.

“In here.” He replied from the kitchen.

“Merry Christmas, Chuck.” You smiled, moving to his side. Kissing his cheek, your hands were resting on his hips. “Something smells amazing.” You told him.

Chuck smiled. “Merry Christmas, and thank you. I thought it would be nice for you to wake up to a warm breakfast.” He looked over at you, kissing your cheek. “Go sit down, I’ll be right there with our plates.”

* * *

After breakfast, you cleaned up, insisting that it was only fair. While you did that, Chuck went to the living room to get comfortable. There wasn’t a lot to clean up, as you suspected he’d snapped some clean as you cleared the table, so it didn’t take long for you to join him.

Sitting down, you smiled over at him. “So, at the same time, or one and then the other.”

Chuck moved over to you. “First, I’d like to give you something.” He smiled, making you raise an eyebrow. “It’s technically not a Christmas ‘present’…” Opening his hand, there was a small black box. Your eyes shot from his, to the box, and back up. He looked excited as he opened the box. “Will you marry me” He asked, grinning.

“Of course!” You nodded.

He took out the beautiful ring and slipped it onto your finger before your lips met his.


End file.
